Chuck versus the Lottery
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Chuck wins with a lottery ticket and uses the money to buy Xmas presents for everyone, including a special present for Casey. Mild slash along with some major fluff! Hope you like it! ChuckXCasey [Don't read if you don't like it]
1. Winning Numbers

**Oh my God!! I love this show so much! I'm so excited they actually dedicated a section to it (big grin) This is my first Chuck story so hopefully you like it!**

* * *

Chuck's breath caught in his throat suddenly as he stared at the small slip of paper he had in a white-knuckle grip in his hand. He blinked quickly, squinted at the paper, and shook his head as he realized that it was indeed true. Stumbling back to the counter he'd been standing in front of, he numbly put the paper on the hard surface and slid it across the counter, almost not wanting to touch it. 

"Um…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat quickly. "Excuse me…"

A rather irritated looking young woman with a nose ring turned around and gave him a sharp look. "Yeah?" she snapped, planting a hand on her hip.

"I won…" Chuck muttered weakly, glancing down at the lottery ticket in front of him. Three glittery jackpots dotted the game space, each twinkling under the harsh, florescent lights of the convenience store. Below them, a small space that outlined the prize amount was scratched away, revealing the numbers: $100,000.

The clerk studied the ticket carefully and stared at him wide-eyed. "Take it next door to the bank." She mumbled, not quite believing what she saw. Before he left, she snapped a picture of Chuck and taped it to the window, taping another piece of paper beneath it that proclaimed him a winner, the prize amount and the date.

Chuck slipped into the bank and passed the teller the ticket, silently accepting the money that was passed to him. Staring at the deep green bills, the young man changed his mind and wrote a deposit slip, putting it back into his account and hiding the slip of paper he received the documented the transaction. One thing about being an asset to the government, don't let them know you have money.

**OooooooooooooO**

Work sped by in a blur, the customers, his co-workers; everything seemed to be in fast forward. A feeling of sudden excitement swelled inside of him and Chuck decided he would go Christmas shopping tonight. He knew exactly what to get and now that he had the money for it, tonight seemed to be the perfect night.

When the customers started to slow and the store began to empty, Chuck slipped into the game aisle and picked up a GameBoy for Morgan and a laptop for Captain Awesome. Making sure his best friend wasn't watching, Chuck quickly paid for the gifts and ducked outside to put them in his car.

He helped Lester switch the computers over to the other shift and waved goodbye to Morgan and Anna on his way out. Tucking his wallet into his pocket, Chuck started the car and headed off to the mall, a small yet satisfied smile resting on his face.

The stores were obscenely crowded, as was to be expected this time of year, and Chuck found himself being pushed and shoved into more stores than he actually intended to be inside. Still, despite the Christmas crowd, Chuck managed to find the watch Ellie had wanted for years, tucked away in the back corner of the jewelry store. He made the purchase quickly and left the store, attempting to avoid as many crowds as he could.

Chuck placed Ellie's watch in the backseat with the other gifts and started up the car from the passenger seat. Closing the door, he grabbed a newspaper from one of the machines and tucked it under his arm as he got back in the car, flipping through the pages until he came upon the one he was searching for. Smiling, he circled an ad and dropped the newspaper in the passenger seat, shifting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. He made a quick stop by a spa on his way home and bought Sarah a gift certificate for a full day's worth of services, knowing she needed it more than she would admit.

Picking up his phone, Chuck dialed the number from the ad and listened carefully for the other line to pick up. After a few seconds, there was a soft click followed by a cough. "Hello?" a deep male voice answered.

"Uh, hi! My name is Chuck Bartowski. I was calling about your ad in the paper."

"Ah, I see." The man replied, sounding a little more interested in the conversation now. "Were you interested?"

"Yes, actually." Chuck answered quickly. "Would it be possible for me to come by tomorrow?"

"Sure." The man said, laughing lightly on the other line. "Come by tomorrow around noon." He gave Chuck directions along with another phone number he could use if he needed.

Thanking him, Chuck hung up and placed both his phone and the newspaper back in the seat, smiling happily as he pulled into his driveway.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not entirely sure how the whole lottery ticket thing works becuase I've never won a huge amount of money with one so I just guessed. Aside from that, I hope you liked it! Let me know!!**


	2. Merry Christmas Casey

**Yay! New chapter!! Yay Fluff!!**

* * *

Casey could feel the muscles in his jaw tightening as he struggled to remain polite to the elderly woman who was asking about every nut, bolt, and screw that came in the plasma screen TV she was looking at. She'd been there for more than an hour, the entire time drilling Casey on every possible aspect of buying a TV she would never see again. She had explained it was for her son and that he lived in Montana and only came to visit once every 4 years and he had 3 children and the oldest one would be going to college in Washington next Spring and blah blah blah.

The secret agent's fist clenched but he kept it to himself. "Ma'am, the TV will be fine no matter how many miles it had to travel. It's not made of cardboard."

The woman seemed to completely miss the sarcasm in Casey's voice because she retorted with, "I didn't know they made cardboard televisions."

Finally, after twenty more minutes of questions, the woman decided on the TV she wanted and, with Casey's help, managed to get it up to the front to pay for it. After that, she recruited him to help her take it out to the car and put it in the trunk, promising to be careful and not drop it.

Forcing a smile, Casey waved as the woman pulled away, almost crashing into a telephone pole on her way out of the parking lot. Rolling his eyes and letting go of a heavy, irritated sigh, the agent turned and walked back into the store.

The customers were scarce tonight, considering it was Christmas Eve, but there were still enough to warrant him staying until close. Not that he had anything planned tonight anyway, when you're a spy you never really celebrate Christmas unless its for a job. Still, it didn't mean he wanted to stay here all night either.

"Hey Casey." An annoying yet familiar voice called from around the corner. The older man turned to see Chuck standing behind the Nerd Herd counter, waving him over excitedly.

Gritting his teeth, Casey trudged over and stopped in front of the smiling young man. "What do you want?" he snapped, his voice a little harsher than he meant it to be.

Chuck's smile faltered for a second but was replaced almost immediately. "Uh, n-nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to stop by later for Christmas dinner. I mean, Ellie's cooking tonight and Sarah's going to come over and-"

"Can't."

"Huh?"

"I said I can't. Sorry."

Chuck shifted his weight a little and looked down. "Oh, well that's okay.

Casey nodded sharply and turned to leave. It wasn't that he didn't want to but seeing Chuck with Sarah was frustrating. He hadn't realized it until recently but anytime he knew Sarah would be somewhere with the young man, Casey felt himself get irritated just thinking about it. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered him nonetheless.

"Hey Casey?"

"What is it Chuck?!" he snapped again, jerked from his reverie by the other man's voice.

Chuck jumped a little and looked nervous. "Uh…Merry Christmas."

Sighing, Casey managed a nod. "You too, kid." And with that, he turned and walked to the back of the store to finish working.

**OooooooooooooO**

Flurries of snowflakes swirled through the cold night by the time Buy More closed. Casey slid into his jack and pulled the keys to his rental car out of his pocket. A growl rumbled through his throat as he remembered exactly why he was in a rental car and not his Crown Vic. The memory of Chuck blowing up his car still tap danced through his mind and he had to fight to keep himself from killing the younger man for about a week after it happened.

"Casey!" The man in question called from somewhere behind him.

The agent sighed and turned. "Yes?"

"I'm glad I caught you." Chuck grinned as he ran up, his breath coming in short white puffs. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present."

"Thanks but you don't have to." Casey protested, trying to stop Chuck from digging into his jacket pocket to retrieve a small box.

"Too late, already did." The younger man pushed the box into the other's hand, grinning as he did so.

Casey watched him for a second, wondering if he and Morgan had gotten into some of Lester's eggnog again. Instead of asking, he carefully opened the box and stared, his eyes widening suddenly. "Is this-?" he started but Chuck cut him off before he could finish.

"Uh…heh, yeah. I felt really bad about destroying your car and you told me the only way I could make it up was to buy you another one so…"

"Chuck, I was kidding."

"Well yeah, but you locked me in the closet and super glued a picture of a Crown Vic onto my forhead a few days ago so I figured you were serious." Chuck shifted nervously, his hand buried deep in his pockets. Inside the box, he'd taped the newspaper ad along with the keys to a 1987 Crown Victoria, a small sticky note with the words "Merry Christmas" resting on top of them.

For the first time in his entire life, John Casey was completely speechless. He stared at newspaper ad along with the keys for a long time silently, no words coming to mind.

"Chuck…" he said finally. "I can't accept this. I'm sorry, it's just too much."

Chuck smiled softly and shrugged. "Maybe so, but you've saved my life more time than I can count and how do I repay you by blowing up your car?" He laughed quietly. "I know it's not the same but-" he never finished as the older man suddenly scooped him into a crushing hug.

Chuck yelped, startled by the reaction. "Casey…?"

The other man didn't answer for a few seconds but continued to hold Chuck close to him, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Thank you…" he whispered after a minute.

Smiling, Chuck returned the hug. "Your welcome." The two sat in silent embrace for a long minute, nothing but the snow falling around them.

"Hey Casey, not to ruin this moment or anything but if someone sees us they're going to get the wrong idea…"

"Do you care?"

"…Not really."

"Good, cause neither do I."

* * *

**Aww, they would make such a cute pairing. I just love it!**


End file.
